it's me kikyo
by lildvlzgirl
Summary: Inuyasha finds himself choosing to believe Kagome and Kikyo. "Inuyasha she isn’t what it seems!" Kagome poured her heart out. But Inuyasha can’t believe her after all Kikyo is his first love.
1. chapter one

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha so please do not sue me, but I do own the teenage ninja turtles so you want to trade wink wink??? Just kidding I don't own any of them cause I'm poor. . . please don't sue.

It's me Kikyo- Chapter 1

Summary-

Inuyasha finds himself choosing to believe Kagome and Kikyo. "Inuyasha she isn't what it seems!" Kagome poured her heart out. But Inuyasha can't believe her after all Kikyo is his first love.

CHAPTER 1---

I ran and ran but could not escape the endless darkness.

"Kagome!" I yelled but the voice wasn't coming out. Miroku! I never thought of the day I would yell his name and hope he's here.

"This is nonsense! I'm running in circles!" I yelled to the darkness, "Aarrggh! I can't take this anymore! Is anybody here?!?"

"here-here-here-ere-ere-re" my voice echoed

Silence, nothing but silence.

"Inuyasha." a voice called out of the wilderness.

"Who goes there?!?" I turned around sniffing in search of a scent but nothing.

"Inuyasha." the voice goes again.

I thoughtâ€.

"Kikyo!" I yelled in disbelief, "Is that you?!?"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!", the voice repeated and repeated with impatience.

The darkness faded. The sunlight poured in my eyes almost blinding me. I hear birds chirping and the scent of Miroku and Kagome. Relief poured to my heart. Only a dream . . . only a dream. But as much as I hated the dream it was sort of satisfying to here Kikyo's voice. As more as I thought about it, Kikyo sounded like she was in some sort of trouble. Then my satisfaction faded as I begin to worry.

"Inuyasha! Finally you're awake. I never thought of the day that you oversleep." Kagome said sarcastically, "Well you are always well aware in alert. Hmmâ€ now if a demon had attackâ€ well you get it."

It was also a relief to see Kagome's face in front on the sunlight. All that darkness seemed so real it was like I been in the darkness for ages. The sunlight was rather comfortable even if it was blinding my eyes.

"I didn't oversleep. I woke up in time then I saw you guys still asleep and I was just resting my eyes." I said making an effort but I already have know what Miroku would say.

Miroku on the other side was terrifying view. He was under the tree I was also laying under. This face seemed dull . . . sick . . . to my opinion he should try lesser to impress a girl. It's just more work for the girl than for him.

"Yeah . . . right." Miroku said sarcastically, just what I had predicted. I spent too much time with this guy.

"What's that suppose to mean!?!" I said angrily, but I knew what that meant.

"Well that's supposed to mean that you . . ." Miroku started and then was interrupted.

"Can't you guys stop fighting for one day?!?" Kagome interrupted.

"The girl's right. She had said she had sensed a jewel shard." Miroku said.

"She always senses jewel shards. Why is today's so important?" I asked.

"Because it's probably Naraku's. You know how he has almost the whole jewel shard." Kagome replied, "I can sense its strong power."

"You mean you can't catch his scent Inuyasha?" Miroku said. I was disbelief.

"Oh forget it. Lets just get a move on ok?" I said. I didn't want to explain anything, not even the dream. The dream was just nothing and if I mention it would be nothing.

We walked for hours in silence only hearing the wind and the leaves rustling.

"Inuyasha." the voice in my dream had appeared again or was it Kagome. My mind was mildly shaking making it seem that everything around me turning in circles.

"What?!?" I said as I turn to Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome responded. "What do you mean 'what'?"

"Did you just call my name?" I asked.

"No why?" Kagome responded.

Ignoring the question I asked," Did you hear anybody call my name?"

"No why?" Kagome asked again.

As much as I wanted to explain I couldn't. The light was fading. Kagome confused face was also fading away.

"Inuyasha! Help me Inuyasha!" the voice had saidâ€Kikyo.

It was back to my dream and I did not like it. This time I knew defiantly she needed my help. It felt tiring just by calling Kikyo's name. But how could I have fell asleep in the middle of walking? I waited in the dark hoping for anything to come. Moments past but it was only silence and darkness.


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so please do not sue.

It's me Kikyo- Chapter 2

"Inuyasha wake up!" I yelled, "Miroku, what happened to him?"

"I'm not sure but I think he fainted!" Miroku said surprisingly.

I couldn't help but giggle. There he was, tough o' Inuyasha laying there with his head on my lap because he fainted. Then as soon as my thought finished Inuyasha's eyes busted open.

"Kikyo where are you, tell me!!!" Inuyasha opened his eyes yelling like he had gone through a nightmare.

"Kikyo?" Miroku said, "Well she's not here."

I did not notice until there was a moment of silence. Inuyasha was still on my lap. This was really blowing me I didn't know what to do. It felt very strange of him just laying there like he was dead. It was new, strange . . . comfortable. Suddenly my body moved away leaving his head falling to the ground.

"Yaaahh!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he rubs his bump, "What did you do that for???"

"Never mind that" Miroku said, "What were you thinking about?

"Nothing!" Inuyasha yelled.

I stared at him closely.

"Ok! It's really nothing. I'm guessing it's a dream." Inuyasha dazed off, "If it is something, I can handle it and if it's nothing I just created another misunderstood confusion."

"Well then if it is 'something' then you better tell us." I said.

"Ok this story isn't very long. You remember that day I overslept?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes." Miroku said, "Perfectly."

"Cut it out Miroku" I said, "This isn't the time. This might be serious. Go on Inuyasha."

"Well that's when it all started, the dreams." Inuyasha said

"Dreams?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Kikyo was in them." Inuyasha said.

My heart sank. Inuyasha is still thinking of her! I took a big breathe trying to hold in my sadness. I opened my mouth to tell Inuyasha to go on but nothing came out, but just as I struggle to talk Miroku saved me.

"What happened in your dream?" Miroku asked glancing at me.

"Much didn't happen. It was dark and I heard nothing. Kikyo's voice appears again and again. It was like she was begging me but I don't know what she wanted." Inuyasha said as he starts to sweat, "Like I said its nothing, just a simple dream."

"Inuyasha, you fainted in the middle of walking. Now too me, it's like your dream is trying to tell you something." Miroku said.

I stood in silence then kneeled down to sit on the grass.

"Dream taking over me?" Inuyasha said with a smirk but his eyes were fearful.

"Miroku's right this isn't an occasional thing people do." I struggle to say.

"But still it might be one of Naraku's doing." Miroku suggested.

"So you are saying everything's a dream and we should just ignore it?" Inuyasha said with a slight anger.

"No Miroku's just suggesting. To me I think Naraku's using your love to manipulate you." I said but I regret saying it. I sounded terrible! I sounded as I feel. I should be supporting Inuyasha. Now I have no more to do than to wait for his response.

Surprisingly we all stood in silence.

"Are you positive it was Kikyo's voice?" Miroku asked.

"Posi-"Inuyasha got interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Help!" the voice sounded like a little boy.

We all got up abruptly.

"Help! Someone help!" the voice said again.

"It sounds like its coming from there!" I yelled as I point to the trees in the forest.

We ran towards the woods as fast as we can.

Inuyasha leaded Miroku was behind him and I was last. I couldn't keep up as they run faster and faster. It seemed that I wasn't running at all and they disappeared . . .


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so please do not sue!

It's me Kikyo- Chapter 3 (mini chapter)

"Ahh!" the loud voice shrieked, "please I beg of you! Spare my life!"

We kept on running. I couldn't see Miroku or Kagome. I guess I was first. I followed the voice and ran until…a dead end. I looked around and nothing. Even the voice had stopped…I knew what was going on.

"Aarrggh!" I yelled.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked catching his breathe.

"We've been tricked!" I said fiercely.

"Or… maybe…we're too late?" Miroku said with a silent voice.

"No! We've been tr…" before I could finish my sentence I realized, "where's Kagome?"

My heart began to beat.

"Aren't she usually on your back?" he asked.

I didn't respond. All this about Kikyo made me forget Kagome.

"She probably got left behind. Let's go look."

We kept on running but my legs couldn't take the pressure. Inuyasha had usually carried me on his back but this time he seemed off minded. I didn't want to ask him to carry me so I just followed. But I wasn't use to this at all. Inuyasha was first as usual and Miroku after…hot, hot, hot!

Pain, pain! My skin was hurting but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Inuyasha?" I wanted to call his name but all I did was think. I couldn't speak and all I felt was hot.

"Ahh!" finally I said something but it hurt so bad.

"Inuyasha?" I tried to say but this aching pain in my throat struck me causing me to stay silent.

Where am I? Where is Inuyasha and Miroku? What happened? The thoughts kept running through my head.

I was burning and I knew that. But what was I doing? With all my energy, I forced myself to open my eyes…fire!

"Ahh!" the pain in my throat struck me again but my skin caused me more pain.

I couldn't move so I had to stay. I was sweating and I wondered who did this. I struggled but I pushed myself to see who was there and…Naraku!

Author's words- Srry. I noe this chapter is too little. I'm very busy these dayz in mah personal life and I will have to go to a trip b/c there is a family emergency. I probably could finish chapter 4 but then I'll have to catch u ppl laterz in decemba.


End file.
